SHIRAYUKI
by FATUA
Summary: //AU// Ella era la última diosa oriental y en la cumbre de su carrera se desvaneció: 5 cap Camino, Multiparejas.
1. Sueños

Bueno traigo una ni tan nueva historia, digamos que es el mismo capitulo solo que con unos cambios, el primero es que lo subi de clasificacion ahora es M.. ¿porque?.. obvio, hay lemon cortesia de Lullaby Sarahi y la trama es mas oscura( lo que un buen lemon puede hacer) igual y a muchos no les gusta.

Si sabemos que hay muchos fics de modelos.. bueno este no es la escepcion, pero lo que si les puedo decir.. es que este es diferente. (pura alta costura!!! NAA de victoria secrets... aqui solo jugamos a Valenciaga) humildemente les pido una oportunidad. Aunque no lo paresca.

Todo es de Tite Kubo.. y lo hago para mi satisfaccion personal.

pd: Un especial agradeiciemnto a Eleassar( pdn si no lo escribi bien) por regalarme el primer coment. y a Sarahi.. porque fue su culpa el que lo publicara y es su culpa.. que haya lemon.

* * *

**¿Como se alcanzan los sueños?**

Las 11 de la mañana en un nuevo bistro en Londres, lo acababan de abrir, por lo mismo era muy popular tanto que para entrar se hacia lista de espera aunque solo fuera para un almuerzo como hoy la "cousine de fusión" era lo mas in".

Entre las personas se podía ver a músicos, artistas, empresarios y todo el jet set londinense que ya había desfilado por ahí , todos absolutamente todos ataviados con el suficiente glamour que puede requerir unas paginas de Faces, y ahí en la terraza entre todo eso había una pequeña figura que desentonaba, de complexión pequeña, se podría decir que no pasaba los 20 años pero ya tenia 25 y pronto cumpliría los 26, tez blanca nariz respingada, labios delgados y rosas con unos clásicos lentes tipo aviador, enfundada en skiny jeans con calf boots color vino y, una sencilla camiseta blanca cuello redondo complementada por el cabello oscuro algo largo y despeinado. Esa mujer extraña con toda la flora y la fauna de alrededor, tomaba su teléfono y veía la hora, mientras solo ordenaba agua mineral, había viejos vicios de su antiguo trabajo que no podía dejar. Y aun en ese atuendo apropiado para ir al súper mercado, parecía atractiva e irreverente.

Un hombre de aproximadamente unos 25 a 26 años, jeans oscuros, camisa blanca y un saco marrón, lentes oscuro mucho mejor vestido para la ocasión, ocupó la silla frente al chica, Su nombre Uryu Ishida, y era una de los diseñadores jóvenes mas importantes de la casa Hueco Mundo:

_-Lamento el retraso…-_

_-Hace tiempo sin verte-_

_-Unos 3 años creo-(escribía un mensaje mientras contestaba)_

_-¿Leiste mi mail?,_

_-Si..¿Quieres ordenar algo?..-_

_-Tiene café orgánico tostado francés-_

_-Si, sr- Respondía el mesero recogiendo el menú que Uryu nole había permitido darle._

_-Entonces me trae un americano, solamente, y para la señor.. la ensalada capri solo con balsámico y algunos pepinos en conserva por separado-_

La chica se soltó a reir.

_-No pensé que fuera tan, monótona, tanto tiempo sin vernos y recuerdas perfectamente lo que almuerzo-_

_-Rukia… Sera Paris, Tokio o Karakura.. simpre pides lo mismo…-_

_-Si, Karakura…hace mucho q no voy a Japón- volteo y lo dijo con nostalgia_

_-Entonces ¿que pensaste? …-_

_-Que acepto (la chica estiro la mano para sellar el trato), hace tiempo que no viajo .. y Kai no necesita una madre gorda como una vaca-_

_-JAJAJAJAJA, Ishida se carcajeo y la vio de arriba abajo, Rukia tu nunca podrías engordar aunque lo quisieras, y tiene Exactamente 5 años, de tu auto exilio.. las cosas han cambiado mucho-,El diseñador le dio un trago al café y soltó un suspiro._

_-Me imagino, aquí los días pasan día tras día igual, me hace falta trabajar aunque también creo q ya soy muy vieja, solo espero que pueda servirte de algo , y ¿Porque mas vienes?_

* * *

_  
_

Al otro lado del mundo, un cirujano peli naranja dejaba el condominio de una de sus clientes, ya no se sentía mal en hacerlo, sabia que no la volvería a llamar, pero había valido la pena. Vio su reloj, mientras entraba en su Acura, ya eran mas de la 1 de la mañana, aunque quisiera no llegaría a tiempo con Inoue Orihime, su novia con la que vivía desde hace un año, llego a su apartamento se quito la camisa y se hecho en la cama, estaba solo.

Hoy era su gran noche, después de mucho intentarlo, era su primera vez modelando para una casa de alta costura, aunque solo fuera joyería , Cartier lanzaba una nueva línea en Japón y ella había sido elegida: salió a la pasarela en un ajustado vestido negro, largo, con el cabello recogido en un moño y antifaces de encaje cubriendo su rostro, en su espalda cargaba con 2 diamantes azules engarzados en platino de 45 kilates cada, uno, esa era la pieza mas cara de la noche. Todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba ella era la estrella, y con la mirada buscaba a su acompañante, recordaba perfectamente que le había dado la invitación y no debería fallar esta noche... No, le suplicaba internamente.

Salió a la fiesta despues del fashion show y lo busco con la mirada aun no llegaba, pero se entretenía saludando, hoy era muy importante muchos diseñadores, directivos de agencias y productores estaban ahí, así que tenia que lucir con una enorme sonrisa agradable y sobretodo elegante.

Inoue Orihime nunca había querido ser realmente modelo, pero la vida la había llevado por ese camino, hasta que encontró su motivación, la alta costura. A lo largo de los años había pasado a ser una modelo bien pagada, de trajes de baño, lencería, perfumes, ropa casual, pero nunca alta costura ¿porque? si ella tenia todo, era alta, grandes ojos grises, cabello marrón largo, labios carnosos y una pequeña nariz su rostro inocente, juvenil, un hermoso cuerpo y ese era su problema, era una talla muy grande para hacer alta costura, todas las chicas debían ser delgadas, pequeñas y con porte muy elegante. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando la llamaban para un casting: Muchas gracias nosotros le llamamos. Pero hoy era su noche.

Sintió un brazo que la sacaba de su ensoñación y vio a un hombre de traje blanco, cabello castaño extenderle el brazo invitándola a salir con el. Ella sabía que tal ves se arrepentiría pero era lo que tenia que hacer.

Todos te animan a cumplir tus sueños …

Salio de la fiesta una limosina los esperaba un penhouse, en un edificio en una de las partes más apartadas a las afueras de Shijiku. No habían hablado nada en la limosina, ni siquiera se habían visto el uno al otro. No era necesario. Los dos lo sabían. Sólo estaban pagando una deuda, había sido el trato desde un comienzo después de todo. Al entrar en la sala elegante y con decoraciones clásicas, muebles de caoba y pinturas de piccaso y dali decorando las paredes. Él camino hasta la sala principal, allí se sentó en un mueble grande. Aizen se aflojo la corbata y quedo viendo a Orihime que estaba parada frente a él sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué esperas? Quítate la ropa…- le dijo.

Ella dijo que si con la cabeza y se bajo rápidamente el zipper del vestido.

-No tan rápido…- le dijo Aizen con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Hazlo lento. Quiero disfrutar la vista…

Ella se mordí el labio. "Sólo es para cumplir mi sueño… tengo que hacerlo si quiero llegar a ser alguien…" se dijo a sí misma. No podía evitarlo. El sabor amargo en la boca y la sensación de vacío. Escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello se fue bajando poco a poco el cierre.

-Date la vuelta.- le dijo Aizen. En realidad disfrutaba más verla pelear contra ella misma que verla hacer ese torpe striptease. Ya había tenido a muchas modelos antes, unas con cuerpos más hermosos que el de Orihime. Para él eran simples negocios, pero disfrutaba romper a las personas, le hacía sentir ese poder que crecía entre sus manos. Ser capaz de decidir quién sería alguien y quién no. Le recordaba lo que estaba logrando. Sonrió al verla darse la vuelta.

Orihime dejo caer el vestido en el suelo. No llevaba sostén porque se miraría en el vestido de tirantes delgados que llevaba, se dio la vuelta para verlo y levanto la mirada. Lo vio sonreír fríamente mientras se bajaba el interior. Se levanto y cuando comenzó a quitarse el collar de diamantes que aun llevaba del fashion show, él la detuvo.- No te lo quites.- dijo levantándose de donde estaba por fin.

Aizen se le acerco y agarrándola de los glúteos la levanto colocándola sobre la mesa. Esta dejo escapar un quejido. Él sonrió sin decirle nada. Le agarro unos mechones del cabello que caía sobre los hombros de la joven y los jalo para que esta moviera el rostro para un lado. Orihime apretó los ojos. Le había dolido. Aizen bajo su rostro y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras con la otra mano le tocaba los muslos. Colocandose entre las piernas de esta comenzó a darle mordidas en los hombros y besos en la clavicula. Orihime se mordía la lengua para no dejar escapar gemidos. "No puedo disfrutar esto" pensó para si misma "Esto sólo es un pago " se repitió a si misma.

Aizen comenzó a acariciarle más las piernas. Le jalo más fuerte el cabello obligándola a reclinarse un poco más en la mesa. Ella se mordió el labio para no dejar el quejido que se formaba en sus labios salir. Aizen movió su mano entre las piernas de Orihime y le introdujo dos dedos de una. Se sonrió a si mismo "Esta húmeda… lo esta disfrutando a pesar de estar tan callada" dijo. Orihime no podía más. Comenzó a respirar más entrecortado cada vez a medida que los dedos de Aizen ganaban más ritmo. –Ahhhh- dejo un gemido salir. Aizen dejo una risa solitaria salir de sus labios. Sacando su pene lo introdujo en ella con fuerza. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle los senos mientras entraba y salía. Orihime cerro los ojos para imaginar que esta con otra persona. Quería pensar que estaba con Ichigo. Si lo disfrutaba como lo estaba haciendo se sentiría más culpable, no sabía si sería capaz de verlo a los ojos. –Ahhhh- no aguantaba más. Las manos de Aizen recorrían su cuerpo. Ya había dejado su cabello ir y se sentía más relajada. Sin pensarlo esta levanto los brazos y lo jalo de la camisa hacia ella. Este aparto la cara. No le había gustado. Eran negocios y él era quien dominaba.

Detiendose, la empujo contra la mesa. Orihime abrió los ojos. Los ojos de Aizen eran diferentes, tan fríos, calculadores, vacios… de repente sintió algo de miedo. Este salió de ella y le dio la vuelta con cierta fuerza no dejándola pelear. Le jalo ambos brazos a la espalda evitándole movimiento. "Te enseñare quien manda aquí" pensó Aizen. Apretandola contra la mesa con fuerza Orihime sintió un poco de dolor pero no dijo nada. Agarrandose el pene, Aizen lo coloco en el ano de esta y con fuerza lo empujo adentro. Orihime cerro los ojos y grito de dolor. Era más doloroso que su primera vez. Aizen cerro los ojos de placer. Era estrecho y al entrar podía sentir como lo apretaba aun más cada vez que salía y poco y volvia entrar, no estaba siendo delicado. Comenzó a salir y entrar con fuerza mientras abria los ojos para ver el rostro de Orihime que ahora estaba bañado con lagrimas. Se mordía los labios para no dejar más gritos de dolor salir. Aizen lo disfrutaba aun más. Verla asi delicada y débil haciendo lo que él quería. Asi siguió por un rato hasta que no aguanto más y termino dentro de ella. Al hacerlo la apretó de los glúteos y dejo un gemido salir de su boca. Luego de terminar salió de ella. Con una voz monótona le dijo. –Limpiate, hay un baño de visitas en el pasillo, un auto te recogerá en 15 minutos, y deja el collar, en el comedor. Luego vete.- le dijo y se fue al baño de su habitación donde se baño.

Orihime se quedo sobre la mesa por unos minutos terminando de llorar su dolor. Se sentía violada. Pero sabía que no lo había sido. Era parte del trato, él podría hacer lo que quisiera. Se quito las lágrimas amargas y se fue al baño. Luego de limpiarse se puso su ropa y caminando adolorida salió del penhouse. Aizen seguía en el baño. Ella podía escuchar el agua correr. Sin decir nada salió del lugar. Abajo en la recepción del edificio ella suspiro "No llegaré lejos sólo estrechándole la mano a la gente… esto es parte de los sacrificios que tengo que hacer" se dijo. Apretando los puños como para no dejar lo último que le quedaba de dignidad írsele de las manos se paro recta y salió del ascensor. Nadie sabría de esa noche, no lo hablaría con nadie.

Era lo que tenía que hacer después de todo.

Todos te animan a cumplir tus sueños ….

Pasaba una esponja con crema de desmaquillante por su rostro y sus labios.

Pero nunca te dicen.. que hay que sacrificar…

La chica de ojos grises se ponía un camisón negro de seda para acostarse al lado de su el se levantaría y no tendría que contestar ninguna pregunta.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Como se daran cuenta es una historia presumo algo madura, el mundo no es rosa ni negro.. y los sueños no son gratis..

2) Para imaginar a los personajes, todos oscilan entre los 25 y 26 en vueltos en un mundo porq no decirlo superficila, Rukia tiene en lugar de un estilo glam, es digamos una chica indi... y Hime es la clasica modelo de agencia (antagonista)

3) parejas... de todo un poco.

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero comentarios de todo tipo.


	2. Facilidad

FACILIDAD I

-¡Muñeca, levanta más la barbilla!-

-¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo trabajar con Hime esta mañana!-

-Por favor tomemos un descanso- decía apenada la pellirroja sosteniendo el sombrero que se le volaba por el viento provocado por el ventilador…

Orihime estaba roja ni el maquillaje lo podía ocultar, cansada, tal vez demasiado cansada y todos enojados con ella, su rostro sonriente no podía, contra el mal humor del fotógrafo, de los asistentes de producción, de todo el staff y aunque la otra modelo, la eslovaca Tia Hallibel seguía teniendo un rostro tranquilo, sabía que no estaba contenta.

Hoy aunque se había levantado temprano, llego a la sesión 2 horas después, y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado, llegar a tiempo le fue imposible, el destino conspiro contra ella. Ichigo salió rumbo a Inglaterra y tuvo que llevarlo al aeropuerto porque nunca llego el taxi que pidió, después tráfico en la autopista eso aunado a todas las mentiras que le tuvo que decir a Matsumoto-san para poder desaparecer toda una mañana para asistir a esta improvisada sesión, solo porque a Sazyel-sama no le había gustado la portada de Arrancar's para el próximo mes a dos semanas de que saliera la edición.

Y aunque trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo no podía, el vestido la asfixiaba, no había dormido bien, bueno realmente no había dormido desde la noche de Cartier y no sabía si dormiría después de mañana, que le daría en papel su renuncia a Matsumoto Rangiku de División 10, su agencia.

Había recibido al abogado de Aizen un tal Ulquiorra Shiffer en su casa, la pasada noche, el traía consigo el contrato que cambiaría radicalmente su vida, aquel hombre de profundos ojos verdes y piel pálida era un brillante, astuto e insensible servidor de Aizen que en ocasiones pasadas había logrado montar partes fundamentales de todo el circo de tres pistas que había planeado desde hace tiempo. Y ahora les daría la exclusividad por 3 años de Inoue Orihime, al arrebatárselas a División 10, no era persona solo negocios, frase preferida de Gin Ichimaru.

Nadie le decía no a Matsumoto Rangiku y mucho menos renunciaba a División 10, era la "agencia" de todo Japón y Asia cada año tenia miles de candidatos a representar pero su proceso de selección, era arduo y complicado sin embargo quien llegaba a ser representado por ellos tenía todo es decir los mejores contratos, buenas pagas y grandes prestaciones, todo esto dirigido por la persona algunos dirían menos apta para el cargo, una bebedora y alegre ex modelo retirada en toda su gloria, esa era Matsumoto Rangiku, pero aunque muchos lo dudaran desde hace 5 años representaban al jet set de la haute cuoture japoneise; Renji Arabai, Yumichika Ayesawa, Nemu Kurutsuchi, Kira, Hisagi Shujei, Isane Kotetsu, Hitsugaya Toshirou y en su momento fue la agencia de Shirayuki.

Pero aun cuando Division 10, fuera su hogar, Matsumoto una amiga, sabía que tenía que tomar mayores riesgos, dentro de unos meses cumpliría 25 y el plazo se le acababa, ya no era tan joven.

* * *

Tenía que tomar la próxima salida rumbo a Manchester si quería llegar a las 2 en punto por Kai, calculando tenía el tiempo exacto de ir y regresar, el acelerador al fondo directo hacia un palacete victoriano de 10 hectáreas en las afueras de Londres, donde vivan sus hermanos, estaciono el mini cooper rojo en la entrada y el mayordomo la condujo al comedor principal.

Ahí se encontraba entre la decoración victoriana, con pisos de cedro, cortinas de tul y arañas de cristal , una mujer exactamente similar a ella, poniendo pequeñas tarjetas perfectamente mecanografiadas en dorado, en cada uno de los lugares de un enorme comedor de caoba, mientras la seguía una sirvienta, volteaba y tomaba otra tarjeta, leyó el nombre y sin levantar la vista dijo:

-No creo que sea buena idea poner al señor O'conell, cerca de la señora Whitman, sabes que se dice de esos dos ¿O qué piensas Kya? -

Rukia estaba detrás de ella, había sustituido a la sirvienta que le pasaba las tarjetas, lo único que pudo hacer era reír, era imposible que a Hisana se le pasara algo por alto.

- Nee san creo que es mejor que los sientes 3 lugares separados y al marido a su lado-

- Tienes razón Kya-

Hisana la miro con ternura y las dos rieron un poco, pero cuando le paso la siguiente tarjeta y la elegante mujer vio las manos de Rukia solo pudo hacer una cara de desaprobación.

-Sweetheart-

Rukia se quedo inmóvil, por alguna razón esa palabra sonaba espeluznante cuando su hermana mayor la decía, era como la antesala para la cámara de torturas, la elegante y siempre propia Hisana Kuchiky podría sonar encantadora mientras pronunciaba una sentencia de muerte y después ofrecer té.

- Tienes unas manos horribles, mira esas cutículas, te comiste las uñas y ese barniz, por Dios no podías escoger un tono peor que ese negro descarapelado!

Rukia movió la cara de lado y torció la boca, mientras Hisana le acomodaba el cuello del camisa manga larga a cuadros negro con azul eléctrico ajustada en la cintura y acomodaba atrás de las orejas los mechones de cabello largo y negro que cubrían su frente despejándole la cara, para ver mejor los enormes orbes de la chica.

-ahora estas mejor – lo dijo complacida y sonriente, a su vez Rukia se coloco de nuevo el mechón en la frente, ese era su sello personal y continuaron la conversación, aun cuando Hisana no lo aprobaba del todo.

-Bueno quería decirte que he decido trabajar otra vez-

-Pero Kya, sabemos q todos tus trabajos han sido malos, siempre terminas cerca de un fotógrafo o alguien pidiéndote un autógrafo, sabes perfectamente que ha Byakuya-sama y a mí no nos importa seguir cuidándolos-

-No es eso; Rukia la interrumpió había desviado su mirada al piso, sabes nee sama, no me siento bien. Durante todo este tiempo he dependido de los 2, no tengo problemas de dinero mis ahorros son suficientes… pero (volteo verla a la cara) necesito que Kay se sienta orgulloso de su mamá, sabes, el otro día fue una demostración de profesiones y no me dijo, la maestra me llamo para preguntarme porque no había ido, así me entere… Necesito trabajar y no hay otra cosa que sepa hacer-

Hisana acomodo las gardenias en un pequeño florero de cristal soplado con tonalidades de un verde oscuro a un dorado marrón que combinaban con la decoración del cuarto y el comedor.

- Si es lo que tú quieres, siempre has sido guapa- la miro de arriba abajo, traía unos flats negros que combinaban con el skyny negro y la camisa.

- solo tienes q trabajar en el estilo otra vez; le quito la siguiente tarjeta, Entonces me vas a contestar 2 preguntas ¿Porque manejaste 1 hora y media si podías llamar? y la segunda, tiene algo con la vista de Uryu –kun a Inglaterra.

Rukia sonrió mientras le quitaba una uva a los arreglos de mesa y Hisana le daba un manazo.

-Nunca te puedo mentir, verdad nee chan-

- Contestando, el trabajo es en Tokio, y si tiene que ver con Uryu-kun-

Hisana le paso una tarjeta a Rukia con el nombre Uryu Ishida

-Será mejor que lo siente a mi lado-

-¿Y que vas a húsar esta noche?-

- mmm no se, tal vez algo sencillo y casual, ¿Que te parece el vestido de tafeta chanel con perlas?, es muy sobrio pero le gusta a byaku chan-

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron al solario donde tomaron el té, mientras charlaban de la cena de esa noche que ofreceria Byakuya a algunos de sus socias comerciales. Hisana veía por la ventana del estudio como Rukia abordaba su cooper rojo dejándola preocupada, cogió el teléfono:

- Tenias razón, ha aceptado el trabajo… no se qué tan bueno sea que regrese a Japon con Hueco Mundo…siempre quise que trabajara contigo Stella. Pero confío en ella, ya no es una niña...sabrá cuidarse-

El tiempo era corto y empezó a lloviznar un poco mientras estaba todavía en la autopista rumbo al centro de Londres, había bajado la velocidad, pero algo le molestaba, un nombre retumbaba en su cabeza, un nombre que pensó en nunca volver a utilizar…

Shirayuki

Nececesito a Shirayuki, eso fue lo que le dijo Ishida en el bistro y sabia que eso era lo que le preocupaba a Hisana, muchas veces se pregunto ¿Qué tenia Shirayuki que otra chica no tuviera?

Sencillo todas las mujeres querían ser como ella, usar lo que ella usara, ir a donde ella estuviera, comer lo que ella comia, eso es lo que decían las revistas, los libros y la televisión… ¿Pero en verdad les gustaría ser ella?

Se detuvo frente a una escuela elemental.

Antes de tomar cualquier decisión tenía que hablar con el hombre más importante en su vida, un pequeño niño de 5 años.

¡Momy!, un pequeño niño salió corriendo de la primaria y se colgó de su cuello, a ojos ajenos era gracioso, más que madre e hijo parecían hermanos. Al principio ninguno de los padres de la escuela, creían que ella era la madre después se fueron acostumbrando.

-Kay me vas a tirar-

- Es que nunca vienes por mi… siempre estas con Hisana nee sama y nunca me vienes por mi… y…y-

-Bueno Kai, hoy vamos a comer afuera ¿Que quieres comer?- le pregunto mientras, el pequeño subia a la parte de atrás del Cooper.

-Helado-

-Kai esa no es comida-

- pero mami, la maestra dijo que el helado es bueno para los niños, y yo le tengo…-

- Y porque cuando la maestra dijo que tenias que hacer la tarea no la hiciste -

Rukia lo miraba mientras duraba el alto, el niño se parecía tanto a él y tenía tan poco de ella, solo el cabello negro alborotado y la cara de puchero, la habilidad nata para mentir y sonar convincente podrían decir que era suya pero lo cierto es que eso también era de su padre. Se estaciono, en un restaurante de comida rápida, que no era helado y Kai la volvió a ver con una mirada copiada a Byakuya alzando una de las finas cejas que enmarcaban los ojos de un verde oscuro.

-Mami ayer comimos pizza, a mi no me gusta-

- ¿en serio?- Rukia arqueo la misma ceja, se podría decir que era fácil saber a quién le había aprendido el ademan, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-Entonces porque ayer Miss Rose, dijo que la pizza era buena para los niños, o mejor ya se, vamos a ir a comer con Hisana ne-sama - volvió a ponerse el cinturón y miraba por el retrovisor como el niño de pelo alborotado y ojos verdes la veía con cara de suplica.

Kai se quito el cinturón y se acerco a su mamá para decirle que lo había pensado mejor y quería comer ahí. Ambos bajaron del auto y Kai se dirigió a la sección de juegos, Rukia se sentó cerca donde lo pudiera observar, dejo la cartera sobre la mesa, tal vez lo que le diría sería algo muy difícil, el mesero se acerco ella pidió una pizza mediana de champiñones con jamón y una ensalada para ella.

-Hey space boy- le hiso una seña para que fuera a la mesa a comer, Kai se sentó, tomo un pedazo de pizza y miro inquisitivamente a su madre que extrañamente comía esas hojas verdes que el detestaba.

- Kai, ¿Te gustaría que trabajara?- el pequeño levanto la vista, desde que tenía huso de memoria su mamá nunca había ido a un trabajo como las mamás de sus amigos, hasta que en una tarea descubrió que su mamá no era, doctora, enfermera, maestra o veterinaria… y que no sabía que hacia…

-¿Trabajo? mami…-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Bueno es lo que hacen las mamis, para ganar dinero, para poderte comprar ropa y juguetes, asi como los papas de tus amigos-

-Ahhh –el niño seguía comiendo sin prestar mucha atención.

-Si, has visto a las niñas que les toman fotos y salen en las revistas.. o en la tele, eso se llama modelar-

-Si… -

-Bueno tu mamá, hace mucho tiempo hiso eso y ahora va volver hacerlo.. que te parece-

- Ahh Entonces vas a ser como una muñeca de las que le gustan a Ashley( su mejor amiga)… pero mami las mamis no hacen eso…-

-Bueno mi amor, tu mami es muy buena en hacer eso, pero solo si tu quieres lo va a hacer-

Silencio

El niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente,

- está bien, así el papá de Ashley podrá tener más fotos tuyas… y comió otra rebanada.-

-¿qué fotos?- Rukia estaba un tanto sorprendida, pero volvió al tema.

-Bueno entonces te gustaría que volviera a trabajar- Kai moviola cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-pero sabes el trabajo es algo lejos, voy a salir de viaje.. por un tiempo, te tendrías que quedar en casa de Hisana y Byakuya-

Kai torció la boca, no le gustaba estar con su tia Hisana, no es que no la quisiera pero siempre tenía que comer cosas verdes... y zanahorias, odiaba las zanahorias, pero le encantaba jugar con cherry, la perra labrador, que tenían en la enorme casona.

-¿Y porque no puedo ir yo?-

Rukia lo miro con ternura -mira , tu mami primero tiene que encontrar una casa, y hacer muchas cosas, porque vamos a Japón, yo nací en Japón-

-¿Japon?-

- Japon es un país que está muy lejos, hay que ir en avión, te tendrías que quedar con Hisana nee sama, pero ¿sabes que me dijo?, que si te quedas Bya-kun va estar ahí todo el tiempo-

Los verdes y enormes ojos del niño brillaron, Byakuya Kuchiky era el mejor, emperador malvado intergaláctico en todo el mundo, además del mejor tio que alguien pueda tener, en ese caso las cosas cambiaban mucho.

Así que alzo lo hombros y dijo que estaba bien, se fue directo a los juegos, ella solo lo miraba… si solo fuera si de simple.

Simple era una palabra que no coincidía con su vida.

Miraba como el pequeño se balanceaba en los juegos, y sonreirá, el era su mundo, y por el cambio y cambiaria cuantas veces fuera necesario por él y para él.

Un extraño se acerco a su mesa y se sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Buena Tarde, Kuchiky Rukia, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- miro a la cara altivamente al hombre que estaba frente a ella, adoptando una postura agresiva, el sujeto no se inmuto.

-O mejor dicho… Shirayuki-sama-

-Soy Stark, solamente Stark; le extendió la mano con una tarjeta de presentación, lamento a verla seguido, pero ya que no contesta números que no conoce… para llegar al grano soy el publicista de Hueco mundo-

-Entonces él lo mando-

-NO, no mal interprete es como se dice… iniciativa, solo quería conocerla ya que yo personalmente voy a manejar la campaña-

-Una cosa Stark-san, no se acerque al niño-

* * *

Notas:

En primer lugar, muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia en leer esta historia, y a los q les gusta lamento no aver actualisado muy seguido, pero pronto lo hare.. aunque suen ambicioso quiero terminar antes de septiembre!!.. espero..

¿Que les parecio?

Algo parecido a otras... tal ves , ami tambien pero, pero tengan fe en mi!! les aseguro que vienen cosas interesantes!, espero comentarios.. se que soy una dictadora pero.. me agradan los comentarios.. de cualquier tipo...

pd: una manera patetica de pedir atencion..por cierto todos los contesto en mp, la ventaja de no ser muchos!


	3. Memorias del Japon I

Hola y de regreso, la verdad me encanta esta historia pero aveces no la puedo escribir como quisiera, bueno, les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste.. y creo que les gustara... Yo se lo que digo.

Todo es del Tite y ya me esta hartando el manga....

* * *

Memorias del Japón 1

Acababa de poner la última sabana sobre el piano.

Esos eran sus últimos minutos en esa casa, que durante 3 años habían sido su hogar en East Dulwich; las paredes, los muebles, el pequeño jardín frontal y todo a su alredero era completamente a su gusto al igual que el de su niño, que ya estaba en casa de sus hermanos, el no tenía que verla partir a Japon. La estrategia de Stark era buena, difundir rumores, paparazis y crear un aura de misticismo para que la antigua diva regresara. Le agradaba por una parte pero por otra era regresar a ese mundo, del cual salio por la puerta trasera hace 5 años.

Ahora regresaría a Japon, el país que la vio nacer hace casi 26 años, y que siempre la obligaba a salir, esta seria la 2 ocasión que volveria, con la diferencia que realmente no sabia que pasaría, nunca se distinguió por ser optimista, pero ahora habia una diferencia, no estaba sola.

El taxi llamo a la puerta, reviso que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, ningún aparato eléctrico conectado. Ya que posiblemente este no seria un viaje corto, se vio al espejo del recibidor, legins oscuros, calf boots de piel marron, una camisola de algodón fresca y abrigadora para el largo, viaje, una pashmina en varios motivos café, que Ashido Kano, le trajo de marruecos en su ultimo viaje, gabardina beige con un corte clásico pero elegante el cabello recogido algo maquillada y con un juego de bolsos y maletas de la ultima colección de LV en exclusiva que le habían regalado para su vuelo a Ámsterdam donde tomaria el siguiente vuelo y misteriosas imágenes se colarían a la prensa Inglesa, y despues a la Japonesa, el plan incluia un alcanze mundial,el buen Stark no escatimaba en gastos.

Se vio en el espejo, como si la chica independiente de la camiseta holgada ya no existiera solo, la otra parte de si, Shirayuki.. la diosa. Las maletas están en el recibidor con suelos de caoba roja, escucho al taxi, tocar fue a abrir:

-Pase por favor –

Cerro la puerta y se puso los D&G que tenía en la mano… Una imagen distinta.. cerró la puerta con llave.

-Por favor a LCY, salidas internacionales-

-Señorita usted me recuerda a alguien-

-En serio- la chica movio la boca en una media sonrisa eso le dio una idea, tal vez necesitaba un imagen mas fresca-

* * *

Hace unas semanas estaba preocupada después del reportaje en televisión. Ichigo se molesto con ella, ese era su problema toda la vida estaría enojado con ella por escojer esa profesion, pero la verdad es que esa profesión la escogió a ella y si el no lo aceptaba ¿que podía hacer ahora?.

Llego en taxi a las oficinas de división 10, era raro estar ahí. Durante semanas había preparado la forma en que le diría a Matsumoto Rangiku que ya no trabajaría para ella.

Dias atrás Orihime había invitado a comer a Rangiku san a la casa que compartía con Ichigo, habia preparado su receta preferída, helado de fresa con mostaza y pedazos de pepiniños, ambas estaban sentadas en la sala, cuando comenzo a hablar ella estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que empezaba a tartamudear y dejaba caer las cosas al piso cada que intetaba decir algo..

-Matsumoto san-

-Hime chan.. poque no me dices, Rangiku chan somos amigas ¿no?-

- Bueno si-

-A ver cuéntame ¿que pasa? ¿problemas con el idiota de tu novio?-

- No para nada-

-¡Oh, tienes un amante secreto!

-No, no- la chica se puso roja tan roja que dejo caer la salsa con la que acompañaría uno de sus bocadillos

-Hay pues te falta uno..yo pense que era algo interesante-

La chica se sento con las piernas encogidas a lado de la mujer rubia

-Rangiku chan, nose como decirlo.. Bueno, es que me surgió una ofertaa de trabajo…-

-¡¡Me piensas dejar!! Hime chan.. noooo que paso, es por la paga ¿verdad?,si es así podemos llegar a un acuerdo o es el ceñudo de tu novio, dejalo … es sencillo ¿que paso?-

-Bueno no es que no te quiera. Pero creo que es lo mejor para mi carrera y cerro los ojos y los puños fuertemente como si esperara que algo muy malo fuese a suceder-

La bella mujer con ojos azul claro, la miro de manera comprensiva, sabia que nunca en ningún momento Orihime chan diría una frase así, eso era algo típico de otra persona que seguro volvia a jugar su juego y ahora metía a Orihime en el, solo esperaría esta ves no pasara lo mismo y poder proteger a esa niña, soltó unas carcajadas.

-Bueno hime chan si eso es lo que quieres , solo una condición la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos.. vas a seguir siendo mi amiga y cocinar todas esas delicas para mi-

Rangiku después de devorar medio refrigerador y la cava completa de lac asa, salio hacia la Robert Land, que la esperaba, antes de irse le dijo: asate en eunos días por división 10, para ver los asuntos legales. Manejaba muy bien a pesar de sus copas mientras regresaba a la oficina pensaba que desafortunadamnte esa historia se le hacia muy conocida, pero esta ves no esperaría tanto para actuar, el tenia cuentas que pagar con ella, y Rangiku se las cobraría ese hombre pensaba que simpre podía arruinar la vida de las personas y ¿salirse con la suya?

Despues de una semana ahí estaba Orihime enfrente del rascasielos de Sereitei Corp. con un bonito vestido blanco apto para el verano, el cabello en un trenza de lado y unas sandalias pata de gallo doradas que convinaba a la perfeccion con su maxi bolso color miel y sus accesorios turquesa entro, al asensor que marcaba hata el piso 10 donde se encontraba División 10. Entro y lo primero que noto fue la cara de las recepcionistas y secretarias, Mahana se le abordo para decirle que la extrañarían y por su puesto a llenarla de preguntas del porque se iban pronto sintió el abrazo de una pelirroja que le lloro para que no se fuera, su primer gran fan una tal Chizuru.

Mientras hablaba y trataba de contestar las preguntas llego el asistente de Rangiku un hombre llamado Sentaro, que aunque no lo creyeran era un gran administrador y siempre estaba de humor cuando a su jefa le daban ganas de una ¡fiesta de sake!

- Hime chan, Rangiku san te espera-

Ahí estaba la increíble figura de Matsumoto Rangiku viendo hacia el vació de la ciudad, se podría decir que no pasaba de los 30, pero lo cierto es que estaba por cumplir su 40 aniversario, fue la modelo mas cotisada durante varias décadas, porque era alta con un cuerpo increíblemente buenas piernas, cadera, cintura pequeña a comparación del enorme y bien amoldado busto que tenia, que convinaba perfectamente con su blonda y quebrada cabellera, sexy lunar en la boca con labios carnosos que habían sido portada en muchos ocasiones, el día de hoy llevaba un vestido Michel kors en seda estampado en tonalidades negro con amarillo y café, cinturón negro a la cintura, tacones altos negro con suela de corcho, el cabello amarrado que le hacia ver mas alta, con un par de arracadas doradas que daban ese toque sexy al conjunto.

-Hime chan veniste a visitarme, bueno ya lo ¿pensaste bien?-

Orihime vio a la rubia frente a ella y le sonrió - si Matsumoto dono-

-Niña no me digas asi sabes que soy Rangiku o Rangiku chan, ahí están los papeles-

Ambas se sentaron en el escritorio de corte moderno minimalista y Orihime saco la carta formal de su renuncia, al leerla la rubia no pudo dejarde sentir tristeza y un poco de recelos Orihime era su creación, ella la hiso y ahora se hiba y si sospechaba bien ella sabia porque.. y no le causaba ninguna gracia, porque aparte de ser su amiga era su modelo mas prometedora.

- Hime ahi esta todos los derechos de tu nombre y fotografias, bueno ahí tienes, solo firma aqui y todo estará bien, no te rpeocupes por lo demás, los contratos con las cosmetiqueras y las firmas de ropa son por aparte, los tendras hasta que ese se termine el año. Cualquier duda Uquitake sama te respondera,pero por favor Hime chan si pasa algo nunca dudes en volver o en contarlmelo por favor-

Orihime vio el finquito de contrato y cuando tenia la pluma en sus manos vacilo por un momento algo en su interior le decia que la estaba traicionando, pero era su carrera y si ella no veia por ella, nadie lo haría ¿o si?

-Y bueno para despedirnos tengo preparada una fiesta sorpesa de sake!!

Antiguos compañeros de Orihime salieron de la nada y todos se acercaron a despedirla.. hoy seria un buen dia, las cosas no era tan malas, sería el comienzo de una nueva vida.

* * *

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Amsterdam, dando vueltas, primero escucho a una azafata cotillear, en alemán… como si no supiera que decía, después unos hombres de traje, había procurado no quitarse los anteojos, hasta que llegara la hora en que como habían acordado, saldría a dar una vistaso y quedaría sin querer expuesta en una gran area al aire libre donde se quitaría las gafas y todos verían a la impecable Shirayuki.. pero lo pensó mejor.. y se retraso unos minutos que para los paparazis y el increible Starck fueron un infierno, que tal ¿si ya se había arrepentido?... vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño.. y se miro un poco de rubor y gloss en lo labios.. se solto el cabello, le gustaba mas lo despeino un poco y guardo las gafas…asi salio del baño.

Era cierto si era la Shirayuki, mas madura con el cabello mas largo y con un look mas desenfadado.. era cierto.. los flashazos se dejaron ver, las discretas fotografías que circularían en internet, y se colarían en la prensa, ya no eran parte del plan.

Porque era Shirayuki, caminando como en pasarela con equipaje LV,arrastrando con su andar felino el mismo cuerpo de diosa de hace unos años, solo que ahora demostraba algo que hace 5 no tenia, la experiencia que irradiaba y mientras se dirijia al lugar acordado con strak, todos la volteaban a ver algunos turistas alzaban camaras y la fotografiaban otros con celulares, algunos les dirigía una mirada..llego al punto de reunión donde los fotógrafos la esperaban, alzo el celular llamo a alguien en un perfecto japonés, y si dudaba que fuera, esa ultima prueba era la definitiva, esa mujer era la diosa japonesa.

-¿Que te pareció stark san?-

-Creo eso no fue lo acordado-

-Tal ves, creo q al final me arrepentí-

Stark que estaba sentado a algunos metros de ella cuidando la operación sonrio, en verdaa tratar con la diva no hiba a ser fácil y menos con los fotografos enojados por perder la exclusiva, asi que les hiso una señal y al fueron a fotografiarla de cerca, el sabia cual hiba a ser la portada del dia de mañana en casi todas las publicaciones de chismes, programas de tv, solo había un problema, asi que le mando un msj: creo que a Aizen sama no le gustara esto

Rukia contesto -En serio- guardo el celular se puso los lentes y se dirigió a la sala de abordaje donde su vuelo a Tokio la esperaba, sintió como alguien la detenia.

-¿Puedo tomar una fotografía?-

-Claro-

La luz la cego

* * *

Abrio los ojos y se despereso un poco, solo para volverse acurrucar y quedarse dormida 5 minutos mas, hasta que escuchara el maternal grito, anunciando su inminente tardanza:

-Tienes Veinte minutos para bajar a desayunar-

Bajo los pies que buscaban calsar unas pantuflas de conejo, y empeso su rutina, se baño y cambio con tiempro de sobra, solo para darse su tiempo frente al espejo.

Se paro frentea el y se miro, primero el perfil derecho perfil se dio la vuelta y miro su perfil izqueirdo, a sus 15 años seguía estando igual de plana que a los 13.. después, paso una mano sobre su cabeza, tampoco había crecido un centímetro, vio sus piernas en la falda del colegio.. no eran especiales bueno mejor formadas que el de otras chicas, pero eso se lo devia al equipo de gimnasia, depues vio su piel, era demasiado palida a su gusto, y cuando miro su cara, otra ves salio a relucir, esa nariz tan pequeña y respingada que la hacia lucir rara, comparada con el tamaño de sus ojos exageradamente grandes la hacían ver todavía mas pequeña, en efecto todavía no encontraba nada de ella que le gustara, tal ves su ojos que eran idénticos a los de su madre.

Escucho la segunda advertencia de la llegada tarde al colegio y bueno esta era la definitiva. Bajo comio algo y se miro al espejo del recibidor por segunda ocasión, resignada a que cuantas veces se viera no hiba acambiar nada.

La semana pasada había cumplido 15 años un 14 de enero y todavía aparecia que tenia 13 años, ese fue su primer cumpleaños en esa ciudad, donde había pasado el último medio año de su vida, ya que su familia fue a vivir ahí apartir de que su padre, un funcionario medio de Sereitei. Corp había sido nombrado gerente en uno de sus filiales en Karakura.

En efecto ella seguía siendo la chica nueva que confundían con estudiante de instituto y su nombre no era otro que Rukia..

Alguna ves la Shirayuki tuvo quince años..

La vida en Karakura era distinta a Tokio donde la vida era agitada y complicada pero Karakura simpre era tranquila una pequeña ciudad de provincia, que les brindaba una oportunidad de subir de posición social que en Tokio tal ves no habían prodido alcanzar, caminaba hacia la escuela que aunque era un instituto publico era el mejor de la zona, no era muy buena en calificaciones, de hecho en los últimos semestrales había salido muy baja… su madre la regañaba bastante.. .ya que a su edad su hermana Hisana que ahora estudiaba en la Universida de Todai sempre era la primera en la clase, pero lo compensaba bien siendo la estrella del equipo de gimnasia local, por lo general no era una persona agradable, sobretodo se podría clasificar como introvertida y hacer amigo le costaba mucho, pero eso fue otro cambio al llegar a Karakura las cosas cambiaron,cuando concio a una chica llamada Tatkuki Arisawa, estaban en la mismo grupo y se hicieron amigas, ambas compartían el gusto por los deportes y que aveces no eran presisamente las chicas mas femeninas del grupo y al igual que había conocido a Tatsuki Arisawa conocio al mejor amigo de ella, un chico agresivo, inteligente y fácil de molestar: Ichigo Kurosaki. Que vivía a unas cuantas calles de donde ella vivía y afortunadamente o infortunadamente según la ocasión siempre se encontraban en el mismo tramo de camino, junto al rio.

Al principio cuando Tatsuki se lo presento se le hiso un tipo raro, siempre enojado y con cara de pocos amigos, su extraño color de cabello no le causo ninguna extrañesa,si contaba que tenia un primo menor que ella con el cabello blanco y su mejor amigo en Tokio tenia el cabello rojo, el cabello naranja no era la gran cosa.

Pero le agradaba siempre pensaba que era un tipo demasiado sincero.

-Hola Kuchiki San- le dijo la extrovertida Tatsuki

-Esperas al idiota de Ichigo -

-No..-

-Aja…-

-Del todo… volteo la cabeza…-

-Bueno no debe de tardar por lo mientras te acompaño, ese idiota se devio parar tarde..e ISHIN le debe de estar haciendo la vida imposible-

-Eso espero..- lo dijo en vos baja casi inaudible

-Y ¿como van los preparativos de la Boda de Hisana san?

-Pues van... mis padres no están muy contentos, creen que es muy pronto para que se case, no ha terminado la escuela, y bueno la familia de su prometido esta presionando, quieren adelantar la boda.. asi que las cosas no están tan bien..-

-Si, supe que que Ginrey Kuchiki no esta bien de salud.. y como es el único familiar vivo de tu cuñado-

-!¿Y como sabes eso!?-

-Hay Rukia.. como que eres tonta, vas a emparentar con una de las familias mas importantes del país, es obvio que existen las seciones de "sociales" en todos los periódicos.. y ahí viene, hasta lo de la boda de tu hermana, ya te voy a ver a ti… con toda la pompa.. anunciando tu compromiso con e duque cabeza de zanahoria I de KARAKURA-

La risas se escucharon de ambas chicas

-Como eres tonta Tatsuki Arisawa primera-

-Y ¿quien es el duque cabeza de zanahoria primero de karakura?

Atrás de las dos se ubico un chico alto, bastante guapo para su edad, con el seño fruncido y con un aura oscura que las asusto.

-Pues tu tonto-… la dijo Tatsuki lo señalo con el dedo, la chica morena y baja se sonrojo increíblemente.

-Hola enana-

-Hola baka-

-Bueno los dejo.. y la otra chia se adelanto y los dejo solos creo que van a querer hablar de sus cosas, no lleguen tarde otra ves ¿vale?

El pelinaranja se acerco al a pequeña chica y le tomo la mano, caminarían asi antes de llegar a la escuela donde se separarían tratando de disimular lo que todos sabian, que Kurosaki y la chica nueva salían desde hace un mes.

-¿De que hablaban tu y Arisawa?-

-De la boda de Hisana-

-Siguen teniendo problemas por eso..-

-Algo, su abuelo esta presionando y mi madre no quiere.. cree que es muy joven.. yo creo que si fuera yo ya me hubiera casado-

-No seas tonta.. -

-Oye idiota, ¿vas a ir a las eliminatorias esta semana?-

-Yo creo que si...-

* * *

Bueno que tal?

Esto ha sido una especie de introducción a la etapa del pasado.. y porque viene lo que se viene.. no se quiebren la cabeza es realmente facil saber quien es el padre del niño. Solo que esto como buena telenovela es un" nosotros sabemos algo que ellos no".

Todos se preguntara( lo digo como si mucha gente leyera la historia..) quienes son los padres de Rukia y Hisana, y la verdad es que no son nadie de la serie, simplemente pense en que pasaría si Rukia hasta cierto punto fuera un chica normal sin pasados sufridos con su hermana, como se desarrollarían los hechos y los cambios en ella.

kArola: que gusto que te hayas pasado por esta otra historia, y un placer que te guste, solo espero no decepcionarte, y si diste en el clavo aqui nadie es bueno y malo, ni siquiera Aizen.

Ale: ¿servida?

Anayi: ya sabes q espero tu fiel critica

Bueno como siemrpe agradesco alos qeu pasan y leen y me disculpo por solo actualisar algunos dias, pero bueno.. solo espero terminar este año.. GRACIAS


	4. Memorias del Japón II

Hola una disculpa y se que no es pretexto que no cuido la redacción y ortografía por publicar a las carreras, pero prometo mejorar y la segunda disculpa este capi ta ves tiene demasiados OCC solo espero que les guste y si no háganlo saber.

Todo es de Kubo TIte blablabla.

El blablabla es el lenguaje universal.

* * *

Memorias del Japón II

***

_No todo el pasado fue tan malo, no todo el presente es tan bueno_

*****

Tatsuki Arisawa: Una chica deportiva nada femenina, pero que fue la única que le hablo en su primer día de clases, no por ser amigable, ya que eso no se le daba sino porque sabía que Rukia era medalla de oro en barras paralelas, en salto a caballo y además de un bronce en ejercicios de piso en las pasadas competencias de gimnasia estatal. Donde el Instituto Karakura había quedado 59 de los 60 lugares.

Ambas se conocieron ahí aun cuando Tatsuki participo aunque no era buen gimnasta simplemente una chica deportiva que entro como parte del equipo sustituto porque no tenía los créditos para pasar de año y cuando vio a la pequeña gimnasta entrar por la puerta de su salón tuvo la idea de reclutarla y así no ser la vergüenza del Instituto, lo cierto es que al principio no le caía bien ya que era una snob venida de una escuela privada de Tokio y acostumbrada ser la estrella del equipo pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común incluyendo la carencia de habilidades sociales.

Ella como buena anfitriona le presento al resto de la clase incluido al pervertido de Keigo Asano que cuando supo que era gimnasta se encargo de tomarle fotos a Rukia en leotardo para venderlas al mejor postor y fue ahí cuando entro en escena Ichigo Kurosaki. Que nunca habían hablado mucho aunque se sentaban juntos, ella introvertida y un poco presumida por ser la estrella gimnasta y la chica de ciudad, y el pandillero de pueblo.

Se conocieron una tarde cuando Ichigo esperaba a Tatsuki, ambos eran vecinos y la madre de la chica le había encargado acompañarla a su casa después del entrenamiento porque ese día salía tarde y tenia que pasar por un barrio algo peligroso, estaba la puerta entreabierta del gimnasio e Ichigo y su agradable amigo observaron a las gimnastas

Su atención fue captada por una chica bajita muy delgada, bonito trasero cabello oscuro y con cara de niña ejecutando las barras paralelas, le sorprendió la gracia y la agilidad de la pequeña. Que resultaba ser su compañera de banca quien le caía mal con ese insufrible tono de niña buena, pero el no era el único embelesado su amigo se había deleitado tomando fotos de la chica, cuando escucharon un grito grave y amenazador que salía de la boca de la pequeña y frágil chica.

-¡Hey tu el Castaño!

Ambos se voltearon a ver

- ¡Si tu no te hagas, vi la cámara!!-

¿Que? Ichigo se quedo inmóvil mientras veía la chica furiosa señalarlos y venir contra el, mientras su fiel amigo se daba a la fuga

-Maldita sea no te vayas pervertido- grito y empezó a correr tras de el chico castaño mientras el otro se quedaba estático y sorprendido.

¡Se estaba escapando el pervertido que estaba vendiendo sus fotos! Y aunque corriera los mas rápido no lo alcanzaría agarro el balde con la tiza (1) y lo lanzo esperando tener el mejor tiro de su vida, -¡Si, directo a la cabeza!- cuando lo tuvo en el piso y retorciéndose de dolor, lo empezó a patear con toda alevosía y ventaja, hasta que la oportuna Arisawa entro y la detuvo arruinando la diversió las otras chicas estaban conmocionada, Kuchiki siempre tan correcta nunca actuaba así.

-Es que no es justo, como puede tratarnos así ¡¡como objetos!!- gritaba mientras lo seguían pateando en el piso dos chicas trataban de detenerla: Cálmate que la entrenadora te va escuchar, Y te van expulsar-. Hasta que entro un tercero en acción el chico de cabellos naranjos la detuvo de los brazos y la cargo como costal en su espalda

-Haber enana si no te calmas no te bajo-

Durante unos segundos la chica se resistió, el no podía creer como esa cosa tan pequeña podía tener tanta fuerza, le estaba costando trabajo sujetarla, pero al parecer estaba funcionando porque dejaba de moverse, daba la casualidad que el suelo.. estaba muy.. Abajo… y desistió. Cuando se calmo, Ichigo la puso en el piso, Arisawa que ya traía su ropa deportiva encima del leotardo( si todo el show había durado un buen rato) le extendió la mano con una chamarra:

- Si no, te vas a enfermar- La pequeña morena la tomo se cubrió y se paro junto a ella.

-¡Hey no te vayas Asano!- Le dijeron las otras gimnastas, daba la casualidad que Rukia no era la única ofendida por el castaño.

- A ver, ¿Que pasa con ustedes? - les dijo Ichigo.

Una hablo: - Estamos hartas de que nos tomen fotos sin nuestra autorización y la venda este… pervertido-

Ichigo que lo sostenía del cuello evitando que se escapara o que lo volvieran golpear pensó que lo mejor era ser el mediador además la chicas no estaban equivocadas, no negaba que algunas eran muy guapas pero siempre había pensado que esa costumbre de las fotos era desagradable asiq ue extendió la mano - Bueno Asano ¿Donde está la cámara?-

Asano Keigo golpeado y lleno de tiza había perdido así que le dio Ichigo la cámara, este se la dio a la pequeña morena, que reviso si estaba la memoria de la cámara.

- ¿Y la memoria?-

-solo huso la de la cámara. No tengo otra-

Vaya que era estúpido había varias gimnastas histéricas a punto de lincharlo y él se hacia el listo, no le quedaba de otra mas que ayudar a su amiga Rukia, por eso era una buena Karatateca ¿no?, le dio un buen golpe en el estomago.. y este soltó las otras 3 memorias que tenia..

-¿Eso es todo?-

-S-i-

El problema es que, aun cuando decía la verdad las gimnastas no habían descargado toda su furia lo único que pudo hacer Ichigo fue tratar torpemente de negociar su pronta salida pero aunque decía y prometia cual político que no lo volvería a hacer, las niñas no le creían. Rukia que había estado pensativa hablo:

-Me parece bien la idea le regresamos la cámara y vamos a dejarlo por ahora, vámonos- todas voltearon a verla, ella era la mas enojada, pero antes de irse Rukia volteo y lo miro directamente a a los ojos y con un tono totalmente amenazador dijo -pero tu respondes por el Kurosaki…-

Ichigo quedo pasmado la niña esa tenía una determinación increíble y los ojos mas hermosos que había visto, hasta hoy nunca le había prestado atención hasta ahora, sinceramente valía ser golpeado por esa fotos.

-Vamos Asano, después les podrás tomar fotos-

-Te gusto Rukia chan-

-Cállate si no, no te vuelvo a ayudar-

-Vámonos-

-Tengo que espera a Arisawa-

En los vestidores las chicas vitoreaban y se reían de cómo Rukia había aplastado a Asano Keigo; la verdad es que lo odiaba, desde que se metió a los vestidores y la retrato como exclusiva en ropa interior desde ese momento ella lo estaba cazando. Pero bueno tendría que cambiarse ya que pronto pasarían por ella. Salió última de los vestidores, se había lastimado un tobillo de tanto utilizarlo y tuvo que ir a la enfermería, pero estaba como siempre estaba cerrada todo para que una compañera suya le ayudara a vendárselo.

En la entrada de escuela estaba sentada con su pants y sus maletas esperando el Honda blanco de su madre, pero ya habían tardado 5 minutos y no llegaba. Y ella con el tobillo lastimado. Después de otros 10 minutos su teléfono sonó, era su madre que había tenido problemas con el auto y no podía llegar por ella, le pidió que tomara un taxi, pero la peor parte es que a esa hora y por ese sitio no pasaría ninguno, así que tendría que caminar… se levanto y camino hacia la avenida principal.

Atrás de ella acababan de salir 2 chicos, Arisawa y Kurosaki:

-Hey, ¿no es esa tu amiga?-

- Si-

- Y ¿porque va sola?-

- ¿No se? siempre pasan por ella espera Ichigo-

- ¡Hey! – Arisawa llego al lado de Rukia - ¿te vas sola a casa?-

-Si, oka san no pudo pasar por mi, y bueno voy a esperar un taxi-

- Pero ¿no es muy tarde?…¿porque no te vas con nosotros?

-pero…-

-¿por dónde vives?-

-HEY ICHIGO VAMOS A ACOMPAÑARLA A SU CASA, VIVE A 2 CALLES DE AL TUYA-

Diablos a buena hora tenía que haber abierto la boca llegaría mas tarde a su casa y su padre lo mataria. Así los 3 chicos caminaban, primero dejaron a Arisawa y caminaron otro rato en un silencio un tanto incomodo, hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación una parte subía a la colina y la otra bajaba la chica trato de despedirse:

-Bueno mi casa queda hacia allá, no te preocupes no tienes que acompañarme yo me puedo cuidar sola-

- Espera ¿vives hacia la colina?-

-Si genio, ¿Por qué?-

- Porque con ese tobillo no vas llegar muy lejos con la subida-

-¿Que?

-Si, te lastímate el tobillo y por eso vienes caminando lento, torpe, eso te pasa por tener ese pinche humor de loca-

-Bueno y eso a ti que te importa-

-Vamos, te acompaño-

La orgullosa chica empezó a caminar un rato sola con las maletas, pero se estaba cansando mucho y el tobillo cada ves se le inflamaba mas y mas ¿porque tenia que vivir en una casa en la colina? A si por la hermosa vista dijo su madre, como la odiaba en ese momento. En eso sintió como alguien le arrebato la maleta, pero no sintió miedo al ver la mata naranja a su lado.

-Vamos enana te llevo, además mi casa no está lejos, y no soy una histérica que da lástima-

-Bueno Kurosaki kun- lo dijo con ese tono tan fastidioso y paste loso que odiaba.

-Podrías intentar ser menos molesta e hipócrita-

-Podría pero no quiero-

La chica empezó a caminar más despacio en verdad odiaba esa subida pero Ichigo se agacho y le hiso una señal para que se montara en su espalda y aunque fuese mucho su orgullo lo cierto es que no aguantaba el tobillo y accedió.

Ves eso te pasa por ser tan neurótica no le podías decir que no lo hiciera con palabras..-

Es que estaba enojada-

Pero, si sigues así no vas a ir a las estatales-

Y tu como sabes que eres medico Kurosaki kun-

No, pero soy hijo de uno y tengo que atender gente idiota como tú que se lastima, por necedades-

La chica se quedo callada porque era cierto era una necia y aunque no había respondido, Ichigo supo que la chica había perdido, lo que le lleno de orgullo, haber callado a esa fierecita y asi caminaron unos cuantos metros mas.

Es la siguiente casa,- La bajo y vio las luces apagadas.

Bueno quieres pasar es tarde, pero seguro hay algo de comer, porque creo que no comiste-

Está bien con que no me envenenes, pero déjame húsar tu teléfono-

En la sala a la derecha, ah y no tienes tanta suerte-

La casa era bonita amplia dos pisos con un jardín al frente y unas pequeñas escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada, pintada de blanco con una cerca marrón al más puro estilo occidental.

Hey tu casa es muy grande-

Si es una de las ventajas de trabajar para Sereitei corp-

Tu padre-

Si lo promovieron y nos mandaron hacia aca mi hermana se quedo en Tokio-

Hey ¿quieres lassagna?-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, comida italiana, pasta, tomate, carne y queso-

- Si-

- Espera deja calentarla-

Ichigo se sentó en el desayunador que daba hacia la cocina mientras curioseaba la casa y Rukia metia el refractario al horno.

-Entonces ¿de dónde eres?

- La familia de mi padre es de kyoto y una parte de la familia de mi madre, la otra parte es de Inglaterra pero no los conozco, y yo me creci en Tokio ¿y tu?-

-No mis padres son de aquí y toda mi vida he vivido aquí, ¿Y te fue difícil mudarte?-

- algo, no mucho-

Ambos se empezaron a conocer mejor, para Ichigo la chica era agradable y bastante sínica, para su gusto pero, era una gran compañía, tanto que no pensó que pasaran 2 horas hasta que vio el reloj de su móvil y las luces del auto de la madre de Rukia. Una mujer agradable de ojos azul oscuro, cabello oscuro y largo, que le agradeció infinitamente por llevarla a casa, y por hacerle compañía ya que la pequeña Rukia nunca se había quedado hasta esas horas de la noche sola en casa, a lo cual la pequeña Rukia se indigno diciendo que las 10 de la noche no era tarde y aunque la señora ofreció llevarlo, pero el chico declino la oferta, no sabía qué pensaría el mal pensado de su padre.

Salió del a casa de la colina, rumbo a su casa con la impresión de lo increíble que había pasado y que ella era ¿genial?. Siempre pensó que era una atleta presumida y ya, nunca una buena persona. Tal vez tenía que hablar un poco más con ella.

Cuando Ichigo se fue y del drama de su madre por haberse lastimado el tobillo y que tal vez sería el fin de su bella y linda niña en la gimnasia paso, ya cuando estaba sola en su habitación, pensó en el chico era amable y bajo de esa apariencia de pandillero que le molestaba; ya que según ella no duraría ni 10 min en un "barrio peligroso" de Tokio, era una gran persona, era amable y aunque no era su obligación llevarla a su casa ni quedarse, lo hiso era todo un "caballero" y eso le agrado.. Tal vez demasiado.

Eso fue el inicio de que cada tarde Ichigo esperaba a Arisawa en el gimnasio.

Keigo nunca volvió a poner un pie ahí y el solo la veía, deslizarse entre una barra y después aterrizar con un perfecta gracia, volaba como un pequeño pájaro y aterrizaba como un águila majestuosa, si sus amigos le hubieran visto hubieran pensado que era un idiota cursi enamorado, pero no lo estaba.

Le gustaba mucho, demasiado, tanto que Tatsuki ya le había dicho que eran una buena pareja, pero ¿qué tal si a ella no le agradaba?, platicaban y hasta la llego a llevar a su casa, sus hermanas le había preguntado por ella, pero no se atrevía decir nada y es que ¿que tal si lo rechazaba?, él sabía que no era un tipo feo o desagrádale igual y su carácter no era el mejor, según Tatsuki daba miedo, pero aun así había algunas chicas del instituto que esperaban salir con él, ¿pero que diría esa chica de hielo?, que lo único que le importaba era ser la mejor gimnasta y ya había despreciado a sus amigos y conocidos, con una mano en la cintura y si al lo despreciaba ¿que pasaría con su reputación?

No sabia si era bonita algunos decían que si otros no, pero tenía algo.

Todo eso cambio una tarde, cuando vio a Chad afuera del gimnasio y en lugar de que la chica de ojos índigo violáceo que cambiaban según la luz y podría parecer hasta grises, según Ichigo Kurosaki que por pura y mera casualidad se había dado cuenta de esos detalles, se fue con él, con su amigo el mas callado de la clase y que solo paso de largo solo haciendo una señal de saludo con la mano y sin mirarlo o detenerse a verlo.

No había la posibilidad de que ellos dos eso era mas que seguro, ¿si nunca hablaban? y ahora se iba con el enfrente suyo.

Esa tarde se la paso molesto, claro que no estaba celoso, pero se sentía traicionado por su amigo porque no le habían dicho nada y esa bruja que solo quería que le ayudara con la maleta. Tatsuki que había tenido que aguantarlo todo el camino al llegar a su casa le dijo:

-No tienes que ponerme de pretexto si quiere esperar a Rukia, yo sé venirme sola, además no es tan tarde y mejor quita esa cara tú fuiste el idiota que nunca le dijo nada,¿que esperabas que toda la vida te iba a esperar?. Si serás buey-

Respiro hondo y continuo.

- Le gustas desde hace mucho, ¿qué crees? que caminar la estúpida subida a su casa es mejor que subirla cómodamente en auto y que las encuentras por casualidad al lado del rio,ella te espera.-

-¿Qué?-

- Ichigo, Rukia le pidió a su madre que no pasara por ella para ¡irse contigo! Pero nunca le has dicho nada, ¡ella no sabe si le gustas o no!! Despierta tarado-

Y el cerro la puerta en la nariz.

Si era cierto eso, era el ser mas idiota del mundo, como no se pudo dar cuenta, pero ahora salia con su amigo enverda era un bruto.

Arisawa volvió a abrir la puerta.

- A ver idiota, deberías de hablar con ella antes de llenarte la cabeza de cosas extrañas de Chad-

En verdad ella lo conocía. y se había hartado de ese teatro en el cual se sentía la chaperona esperaba que ese par de necios se dijeran algo. Ichigo siguió su camino hasta llegar hasta donde se partía el camino la pregunta era ¿hacia su casa o la de Rukia? Y solo para salir de dudas decidió subir la colina, y tocar la puerta. Pero le abrió a quien no pensaba ver el chico moreno alto y fornido estaba a la puerta, Ichigo se fue hacia atrás:

-Ichigo- dijo Chad.

-Chad- dijo Ichigo.

-Ichigo-

-Chad-

-Ichigo-

-Chad-

Después de un rato del ameno dialogo, salió la morena extrañada a ver quien era, pero quien mas se sorprendió fue Ichigo al verla unos shorts de denim y una playera amarilla de chapy con el cabello en una coleta. Y tan quitada de la pena que solo pronuncio en lugar de hola un:

-Ichigo-

-Rukia- Respondió el.

-Ichigo-

-Rukia-

Y Chad pronuncio su nombre… era el único que faltaba. Los tres rieron e Ichigo paso a la casa y ahí estaba el en la sala con Chad a su lado y Rukia sirviendo te mientras ambos se veían sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Bueno que paso?-

-olvidaste tu cuaderno y Arisawa me dijo que lo trajera-

- me lo hubieras dado mañana- y lo tomo para dejarlo en la mesa junto al recibidor.

-Si, pero la tarea de historia…-

-Es para el próximo martes Ichigo- dijo Chad

-Ah solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en traértelo eso es todo, enana malagradecida-

-Esta bien, Kurosaki kun, G-R-A-C-I-A-S -

Antes de que empezarán a pelear en serio Chad hablo

-Rukia me voy y di le a tu madre que pase el viernes mañana de las 3 por el auto-

-Esta bien Chad, te acompaño-

El chico cabeza de zanahoria se quedo en la sala viendo como se despedían con demasiada familiaridad para su gusto, la chica regreso y se paro frente al con las manos en la cintura en actitud retadora:

-Y, ya me vas a decir a que viniste-

-¿Que hacía a Chad en tu casa?- eso lo dijo con el tono mas casual que pudo pero fingir no era su fuerte cosa que noto una experta mentirosa. -Kurosaki kun esta celoso-… la niña canturreaba por toda la sala, -kurosaki kun esta celoso- Ichigo frunció todavía más el ceño y casi escupiendo dijo: y que si lo estuviera. Rukia se paro frente a él y lo miro abriendo mas los ojos, e Ichigo desvió la mirada…

-¿Estarías celoso por mi?-En su vida Rukia pensó en escuchar eso.

Ichigo que no sabía tratar con ninguna mujer que no fuera Arisawa o sus hermanas y que además era el chico malo de la clase nunca pensó que pudiera sentir algo así y mas por ella que solo eran conocidos ni siquiera amigos y por eso solo se conformaba con caminar a su lado en las mañanas y en la tarde. Para ella la situación era similar hasta había pensado que estaba mal interpretando las cosas nunca pensó en que algo así le estuviera pasando, las otras chicas le decían que debía salir con alguien, pero no es que estuviera ciega sino que no le interesaban. Solo el mal encarado aquel… y ahora el mal encarado aquel estaba en la sal de su casa, diciendo que estaba celoso y esos celos los causaba ella.

-Y si fuera así, que-

-Pues te diría que eres un idiota, pero eso ya los sabes, Porque Chad es un buen amigo que me ayuda a estudiar matemáticas, porque si vuelvo reprobar no me dejan concursar en la eliminatoria interescolares y que serias muy imbécil en creer que me interesa como algo mas-

-¿Entonces que hace en tu casa? y tu tan quitada de la pena vestida asi-

-JAJAJAJAJA, bueno te diría que eres un mal amigo… porque Chad y su abuelo le están arreglando el auto a mi mama, y que ha venido mucho a mi casa , no todos son tan pervertidos como Kurosaki kun-

-Zorra- murmuro y volteo hacia otro lado dejando a Rukia intrigada y ahora ¿Qué?.

Afonía

- ¿Tienes algo que decir Kurosaki kun?-

Afonía

-Ya me voy me esperan a cenar –

Se paro y fue directo a la puerta, en verdad se sentía idiota pensar que Rukia y Chad estaban juntos. Pero más idiota había sido su declaración bueno ¿a eso le llamaba declaración?, si nunca le dijo nada de lo que sentía. Ella se quedo sentada en el sillón habían sido tan frustrantes sus indirectas directas y tal vez había echado a perder todo con su último comentario, aun así sabía que no podía sacar nada mas de el y en el mejor de los panoramas tal vez eso era un avance ya pensaría en como disculparse siempre quedaba el –Podemos ser amigos- en verdad que era tonta, se dejo caer en el sillón.

El giro la perilla y en un gesto inesperado volteo a verla: Yo soy mejor en matemáticas, te paso a buscar a las 7, y le dices a tu madre que te voy a traer yo, que no hay necesidad de que se preocupe por llegar temprano.

-¡Si Kurosaki taicho!- la chica salto del sillón y saludo en pose militar…

-Si seras tonta- murmuro con una sonrisa.

* * *

Notas y Aclaraciones de la Autora:

1. La tiza en efecto es el polvo blanco que husan las gimnastas para tner un mejora agarre.

2. Si Rukia, tiene papá, mamá y familia 0 rara, que aburrido, pero ya era son nadie de la seria mas q la hermanisima.

3. Si Ichigo es un adolescente + normal, y no tan gay... por Dios 15 años y 0 hormonas, eso no se lo creo al Tite.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews q no son muchos pero si muy constructivos Gracias Karola y Anayi por cierto este capi fue para ti.. y las situaciones de la vida.... ahhhhhh que bonito es lo bonito.


	5. Camino

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo

* * *

**¿A dónde va este camino?**

****

Se encontraba en medio de un jardín de la campiña inglesa, pasto esmeralda arbustos en topiario, rosas de distintos colores y cedros, ella caminaba de lo mas tranquila entre violetas con una luz completamente blanca pero no enceguecedora llego a un claro donde en medio había un pequeño kiosco blanco con enredaderas y lilis, se dirigió hacia el, adentro había una mesa preparada para el té de las cuatro, bocadillos, tasas en porcelana china y cubierto de plata digno de su hermana mayor pero en ese lugar se encontraba completamente sola volteo para verse a si misma, y se encontró con un lindo vestido blanco con hombros caídos lleno de encajes y un leve estampado de rosas rojas muy victoriano con todo y corsé, lindos botines blancos con guantes a los codos, una breve risa se le escapo recordó cuando grabo con Renji un video musical para un grupo que no recordaba su nombre, se sentó con toda naturalidad a la mesa y tomo una tasa que tenia té humeante.

- ¿Quieres un poco de mermelada?-

A su lado había una chica menor que ella como de 19 años , cabello oscuro corto, casi como chico, piel mas oscura que la suya pero sin ser morena y ojos oscuros, con una postura relajada, también vestida como ella solo que su vestido era completamente rojo carmín desentonando con todo el lugar balanceándose sobre la silla y jugando con los cubiertos, era quien le ofrecia la mermelada, ella se quedo sorprendida de verla ahí.

- Oh recordaba que no comes comida de verdad, lastima por ti- y le dio una mordida a un bisquet con mermelada y mantequilla-

Rukia extrañada le pregunto - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Solo vine a charlar, ¿creo que me necesitabas no?, cierto necesitar es una palabra difícil para ti- la chica de cabello corto se río demasiado mientras Rukia volteo hacia un lado herida por su comentario, pero al fin y al cabo ella era así, no le importaba decir las cosas como las pensaba.

-¿Y que has hecho de tu vida, supe que regresaste?-

-Si ahora estoy aquí , Uryu me necesita para un trabajo y Kai necesita una mamá útil.

- ¿Kai?asi se llama me encantaría conocerlo es el hijo del profesor ….

-Si, Es muy lindo tiene grandes ojos verdes y su sonrisa-

- Nunca lo pude ver pero debe de ser lindo, ¿y cuantos años tiene?-

-Cinco, valla en verdad pasa el tiempo, pero dime Rukia , ¿de que tienes miedo?-

-¿Qué?-

- Vamos responde de que tienes miedo -

-Por favor de que voy a tener miedo-

- Rukia Kuchiki si tu no tuvieras miedo, no estaría yo aquí, o tal ves pregunte mal verdad, ¿De quien tienes miedo?

- Tal ves de Gin Ichimaru -

-Vamos Rukia mentirle a una muerta esta mal-

-Pero… yo… no-

-Kuchiki.. estar muerta no es tan malo, no envejeces, a mírate a ti con esas bolsas en los ojos y bueno estas mas gordita-

- Hey, el estar muerta no te da derecho a insultarme, además no tengo bolsas en los ojos… y no estoy gorda solo estoy mas buena-

Ambas rieron mucho, la chica del cabello corto, se quedo mas seria y tomo un sorbo de su te y dijo: Entonces ya me vas a contestar.. De quien tienes miedo..

- De nadie..- Susurro Rukia no muy convencida

-No lo creo, y creo saber de quien se trata y no es Gin Ichimaru ,si no es un conocido de ambas-

-!No es cierto! Yo nunca le tendría miedo, que te sucede estar muerta no te hace mas brillante así que deja de molestar-

-¿ Rukia que harás cuando lo veas cara a cara?-

Rukia abrió los ojos, ahora estaba en un hotel en las afueras de la capital donde pudiera tener mas calma, ese un sueño le había echado en cara lo que por alguna razón desde que puso un pie en el aeropuerto de Tokio no pudo dejar de pensar en lo pasaría cuando lo viera cara a cara, el no había sido una persona cualquiera en su vida si no había sido su primear amor, su primera decepción y bueno su larga historia juntos no se limitaba a eso ya que el podría ser el único que conociera su mayor debilidad y el dinero hasta ahora dudaba, no lo podía comprar .

Segundas oportunidades… ese era su lema en Japón. Se repitió eso cuando abrió las cortinas de un amplio ventanal, que daba una maravillosa vista del Fuji y escucho el sonido de la nueva blackberry irónicamente blanca que le había dado Stark, se preguntaba que obsesión tenían esos de HM con el blanco.

-Cariño vístete en 2 horas paso por ti, los jefes te quieren ver- decía el mensaje. Apenas había llegado en la noche y ya la querían ver, desde que acepto este trabajo sabía que este día llegaría, estar otra vez frente a frente con Gin Ichimaru y le aterraba la idea. Ella lo conocía desde hace años cuando todavía trabajaba para División 10 y por su parte el era el director de División 3.

* * *

Por otra parte en el distrito financiero, 2 pisos del rascacielos Sereitei, estaban en estado de alerta los titulares no mentían el día de ayer había llegado Shirayuki a la ciudad pero lo mas alarmante no era eso, si no que ellos habían sido los últimos en enterarse y eso no era malo, era terrible por que solo podía significar una cosa, que no estaba con ellos. Por eso Matsumoto Rangiku llevaba en conferencia 3 horas con Soi Fong la directora de División 2 y Ukitake Joushiro de División 11 ambos de información y relaciones publicas respectivamente. Pero en el mismo edificio mientras que en 3 pisos corrían de un piso a otro, dos hombres platicaban de lo mas tranquilamente.

Bueno Dia Shunshui, Me supongo que ya lo sabe, para estas alturas ya no es un secreto

Para nada Kurosaki san, pero me pregunto ¿Qué pretende con todo eso?1

Realmente no lo se … y me preocupa, no solo por la compañía si no porque su presencia puede remover heridas dolorosas para todos nosotros.

* * *

Por su parte te había puesto un vestido cuello en v profundo en una pieza con pequeños bolsillos a los lados Diane Von Funestenger en negro acompañado con botines abiertos de gamuza en 12 cm, traía una cartera amarilla que contrastaba y el cabello recogido en un moño despeinado, tenia que lucir espectacular, el futuro de su mejor amigo dependía de esa reunión que tendría en unos 40 minutos en las Noches con Aizen Sosuke diseñador en jefe de Hueco Mundo, a quien no conocía personalmente pero extremadamente conocido era como decirlo un _enfant terrible_ y sabía que controlaba todas las tendencias en el oriente por lo cual estaba un poco nerviosa además había una mala fama que le precedía, se acostaba con toda modelo que le agradaba.

Su socio comercial Gin Ichimaru a quien si tenia el poco placer de conocer personalmente el presidente fundador de HM , genio de los negocio y la publicidad pero para ella el ser humano mas despreciable de mundo a quien en 30 minutos tendría que sonreír hipócritamente. Se miro al espejo por ultima ocasión, lucia exquisita bueno una vestido de Diane le sentaba a cualquiera, tomo la cartera y salio en el lobby del edificio la esperaba Yammy Rialgo el guardaespaldas del abogado de Aizen, Ulquiorra Schiffer, cuando vio al inmenso hombre parado esperándola con mala gana se sintió como si entrara a la cueva del lobo y no era literal.

* * *

Inoue Orihime a pesar de ser una chica agradable no tenia muchas amigas, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que se mudo a Tokio dejo la universidad y entro al mundo del modelaje, donde había triunfado relativamente, su mejor amiga a la fecha era su ex jefa y claro que no podía contarle sus planes a futuro, y no es que ella no quisiera si no que eran contra su carrera, así que ese día libre no sabía que hacer y pensó que lo mejor seria llamarle a Uryu Ishida su mejor amigo. Tomo el teléfono y marco su numero pero no le contesto así que mejor colgó, la historia entre ella e Ishida Uryu era complicada desde hacia 1 año no se veían y no era porque no pudieran el era diseñador uno no muy conocido y ella modelo, pero siempre se evitaban por una solo causa el novio de ella ya que ambos se detestaban, sabia perfectamente la razón y esa era ella. ¿Cuándo Uryu kun se daría por vencido si sabia perfectamente que ella no tenia ojos mas que para Kurosaki -kun? Sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando se dijo eso y volteo a ver la pintura que tenia en frente, un cuadro de un paisaje nada especial, por si mismo pero que detrás de el guardaba la caja fuerte de la casa, y ahí en un estuche de Cartier donde había un collar de platino con diamantes engarzados… que cuando pregunto Ichigo por el collar solo dijo: es el pago por mi ultimo trabajo

En eso no había mentido…¿ verdad Aizen? Y lo peor que pudo pasar es que aunque se había sentido sucia y utilizada le había agradado tener sexo con Aizen tenía algo que Ichigo nunca le había demostrado: lujuria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo un hombre se preparaba para tomar un avión al centro de su mundo en ese momento Tokio, vivir durante casi un año, en Turquia le habían hecho recapacitar y ver lo que había dejado atrás. Se había enterado que estaba ahí, por su hermana, pero algo había prendido en los últimos 4 años, y es que Hisana Kuchiki no era tan dulce como se veía y si le había dado información debida de estar esperando algo a cambio. No importaba lo que fuera si esa era la manera de estar con Rukia lo haría que mas podía pedir, la forma en que salio de su vida hacia unos meses fue desastrosa, es que su relación con esa pequeña mujer era conflictiva en verdad.

De cabello rojo opaco, con ojos gris claro casi azules, alto con un cuerpo bastante atletico y piel normalmente pálida pero ahora bronceada por el Cáucaso, con una belleza rustica Ashido Kano era un escritor de viajes por el momento, también escultor, fotógrafo, abogado y heredero de varias acciones de SS company . Tenia una historia con Kuchiki Rukia desde hacia 5 años cuando llegaron en el mismo vuelo a Londres, pero el la conoció en Hong Kong hacia mas de 10 años cuando acababa de cumplir 16. Ashido saco el blackberry que le acompañaba en todos los viajes y miro por un momento esa fotografía y se dispuso a ser una llamada a Paris.

* * *

La boca del lobo, que apropiada eran esas palabras para Rukia delante de ella conduciendo el mercedes Yammi Rialgo, mas que guardaespaldas o conductor parecía un matón, que con sus grandes manos la podría despedazar, y a su lado Stark, el publicista al parecer era el único que parecía mas humano, para romper el hielo el hombre de traje blanco empezó a hacer la platica y le enseño la foto de su hija un puberta llamad Lilinet al parecer hiperactiva lo que le causo gracia a Kuchiki, ya que su hijo también lo era, al preguntar si traía una foto de su hijo ella volteo la mirada, desde hacia tiempo no cargaba con una foto de Kai era demasiado peligroso, No porque no fuera una orgullosa madre, si no porque para el mundo no existía un Kai Kuchiki. Llegaron a su destino Las Noches, las oficinas centrales de Hueco Mundo un edificio blanco minimalista enorme con un ambiente postmoderno, rodeado de un jardín de cactáceas que mas que parecer oficinas y el aletier de Aizen Sosuke parecían un museo de arte moderno.

Rukia bajo escoltada por Stark y mientras pasaba todos los trabajadores cuchicheaban ante su paso señorial porque para ellos no era Rukia Kuchiki si no Shirayuki.

-Sabe Stark san, creo que me siento mas en Arizona o Nuevo Mexico que en Tokio-

-Entonces si escucha mi nombre se va a reir Shirayuki sama-

-¿Por qué?-

-Coyote-

Ella rió un buen rato, sonrisa que apago la voz del sujeto que se paro enfrente de ellos, Gin Ichimaru, ella empezó a sudar frío ese hombre le causaba miedo y asco, aun cuando llevara un hermoso armani de 3 piezas gris, que combinaba con su cabello, complementaba el atuendo fantasmal del lugar que parecía un purgatorio con todas esas personas de blanco( porque era obligatorio vestir de blanco en las noches). Su voz recalcitrante perforo sus oídos, con un:

-Shirayuki sama bienvenida a las noches-

Ambos se vieron durante unos minutos y Gin abrió un poco los ojos dejando ver esas pupilas rojas que solo intimidaron a la chica. Pero aun así ella contesto con un afable es un placer Ichimaru san, era cierto ella no lo necesitaba pero ellos a ella si. Lo que le daba una posición de poder, aunque efímero ya que ese día negociarían algo muy importante y seria el futuro de su amigo Uryu Ishida como diseñador.

Los tres pasaron hacia la sala de juntas una enorme sala con 12 asientos en un estilo minimalista que ya le empezaba a aburrir, los tres se sentaron y dejaron que una de las internas Menoly les dejara unos documentos:

-Entonces Shirayuki sama esta es la propuesta dejemos que la lea y nos de su opinión-

-Espere Ichimaru san-, Rukia antes de abrir el documento hablo con todo el valor que tenia.

-¿No estarían en esta reunión Aizen Sama e Uryu san?-

Stark la vio sorprendido, y abrio la boca para decir algo pero Gin contesto antes que el.

-Bueno ambos están trabajando en el aletier…-

-Oh bueno entonces no creo que haya problema con posponer nuestra reunión, ya que quienes me hicieron la propuesta de trabajo no están aquí creo que es grosero empezar sin ellos, si no tiene mucho inconveniente el cambio de horario me tiene muy cansada, me gustaría retirarme y leer mejor el documento-

-Claro Shirayuki sama- el hombre de negocios contesto forzadamente y la acompaño a la salida junto con Stark, quien solo había quedado como un espectador pasivo entre las fallidas negociaciones, desde un principio la mujer había hecho lo que quería y hoy no había sido la excepción.

Ambos subieron al mercedes y se dirigieron al hotel de la chica, en completo silencio y tratando de esquivar a todos los paparatzis en cuestión. Casi llegando ella rompió el silencio.

-El acuerdo decía que la primer reunión sería con los creativos y después se hablaría de negocios, ¿Porque rompió el acuerdo?-

-Shirayuki sama, no supe que esto pasaría, mi obligación es llevar las campañas no firmar contratos, creo que Ichimaru san creyó que sería mejor así, me disculpo en su nombre-

-Es cierto y no me gusta, usted sabe porque hago esto y no es mas que un favor del cual ustedes son los principales beneficiarios, yo no gano nada con esto, al contrario puedo perder mucho y se que Uryu entendería si me retiro, por eso no voy aceptar algo menos que mis condiciones, no puedo representar una colección que nunca he visto es como firmar una hoja en blanco … Me gusta respetar mis tiempo y si pudieron esperar mas de un año para montar esta nueva marca, podrán esperar unos cuantos meses mas-

El auto se estaciono y ella bajo.

-Nos vemos Stark san, y creo que su hija es hermosa-

El hombre se quedo absolutamente perplejo en verdad era feroz esa chica, ya se lo había demostrado en Amsterdam pero ahora parecía otra a la que conoció en Londres, era tan multifacética que le agradaba, y podía notar un parecido entre ellos, ambos habían estado mucho tiempo solos y sus hijos eran todo lo que tenían por eso entendía esa actitud de ella, claro que a sus jefes no les gustaría. El hombre que conducía no pensaba lo mismo.

Al llegar al ascensor sintió que sus piernas flaquear y casi se desmoronaba, nunca en su joven vida había hablado así y menos a alguien tan importante como Ichimaru, y pensar que hacia 5 años la tenían comiendo de la palma de su mano se río un poco al llegar a su habitación se quito los tacones y lo voto se sentó en la sala prendió la computadora y mando un mail a Londres con solo una frase .

Hisana. Quiero que vengan a Tokio los necesito aquí.

Pero antes de ser el nuevo rostro de HM ella debía de hacer varias cosas, y una era reconciliarse con un pasado doloroso.

* * *

Londres

10:00pm

El vuelo del doctor Ichigo Kurosaki aterrizaba en tierras anglosajonas, preparado para tener una semana entera de ciencia y mucha ciencia… o en su caso, ciencia y mujeres pero cuando vio la portada de The Sun en primera pagina aparecía ella en el aeropuerto de Ámsterdam posando con un letras enormes y en negro un "Shirayuki is back".

Compro el periódico leyó una rápida nota y lo tiro, después de tantos años ella volvía aparecer en publico, que pensaba esa mujer mejor se debería de quedar en donde estuvo todo ese tiempo, y esos pobres estupidos adorándola, "la ultima diosa oriental, la Venus de Japón, la princesa de la luna", así la llamaban en todos esos articulo Shirayuki, no era mas que palabras bonitas para un ser podrido por dentro Rukia Kuchiki no era un ser digno de nada mucho menos de amor.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Se que no tengo palabra, ya que dije que cancelaba este fic pero no se, tuve inspiración y bueno les traigo este capitulo. Muchas gracias para los que todavía recuerdan el fic y una disculpa de antemano ya que solo voy a publicar este capitulo y no se si seguiré.. no me es fácil seguir escribiendo. Gracias a Anayi y a Ale por su apoyo.


End file.
